1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for identifying differences between two images an object to be measured.
2. Description of Related Art
Users often perform multiple operations on images captured by an image capturing device (e.g., a typical digital camera) such as to identify differences between the captured images. A common practice is to pre-set image optimization parameters for improving the quality of images captured by the digital camera. Each of the captured images is analyzed to obtain a difference of the two captured images, such as the difference of brightness, contrast, and uniformity of the two captured images. However, such operation cannot precisely identify the image differences in the levels of light overall, or anomalies caused by reflections of light, which are also critical to image quality.
Therefore, an improved image comparison system and method are desirable to precisely identifying differences between two images of an object to be measured.